<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of cubs and catboys by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633529">of cubs and catboys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Size Difference, belly bulge, catboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn doesn’t like Dimitri’s job.</p><p>It's ridiculous that he has to leave the apartment almost every day, just to go and do something that--as far as Glenn can tell--he hates. Sometimes, he comes back with good stories. There are several names that Glenn has come to appreciate while listening to these stories. Ingrid is good, and so is Claude, but the rest of Dimitri’s company could go die for all he cares.</p><p>~</p><p>Or, Glenn was a stray before Dimitri brought him home and started to take care of him. And he's bored of the flirting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of cubs and catboys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :) this was a drabble that i posted on my old twit and have now expanded upon into a full fic. this is in fact a spiritual prequel to my fic 'of lions and house cats' but neither need to be read to understand the other, so it isn't listed as a series.</p><p>i probably wont ever write the first time they met, but in my head, glenn was a scrappy grey and black stray cat that dimitri brought home, only to bring him home and have him turn into a cute boy with ears and a tail :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glenn doesn’t like Dimitri’s job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's ridiculous that he has to leave the apartment almost every day, just to go and do something that--as far as Glenn can tell--he hates. Sometimes, he comes back with good stories. There are several names that Glenn has come to appreciate while listening to these stories. Ingrid is good, and so is Claude, but the rest of Dimitri’s company could go die for all he cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, Dimitri’s job keeps him from being home with Glenn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Glenn doesn’t like Dimitri’s job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, he doesn’t tell Dimitri as much. After all, Dimitri took him in, so Glenn tries to complain as little as possible. Dimitri provides food, a roof, a warm bed, and even kisses Glenn when he asks, so there isn’t much to be annoyed with. Except for his stupid job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn sits in the living room while the day winds down. Winter has set in, meaning it’s already almost dark and the apartment is freezing. He curls up in one of Dimitri’s sweatshirts and tries to pretend like he isn’t counting down the minutes before he’s home from work. It’s a Friday, which means that Dimitri has two days off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of having company for two whole days is so sweet, he almost doesn’t hear the key scraping in the lock. Glenn twists toward the noise before he can help it, ears swiveling and tail twitching as Dimitri brings a gust of cold air into the apartment. He at least manages to stay seated, instead of running over to him like some sort of puppy. “Sorry, I know I’m a bit late.” Glenn’s eyes flick to the clock above the TV. He hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri drops his work bag beside the door, hangs up his jacket, and brings another shopping bag over to Glenn. “But, I…” His nose is pink from the cold and he rubs at it as he steps toward the couch. “Well, I wanted to get you some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn blinks. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush burns across Dimitri’s cheeks along with the cold tip of his nose. “You’ve been cold. And,” he glances away as he shoves the bag at Glenn. “As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, you deserve to have your own closet too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn stares at him for a long moment before he takes the bag. He pushes his hand into it, still looking at Dimitri, and feels soft, fuzzy fabric. Clothing. His own clothing. For as long as he can remember, nothing has truly belonged to him. He stole, borrowed, and used what he could, but nothing was really his. He looks away from Dimitri to peer into the bag. Oversized sweaters, sweatpants, and on the very top, a few scrunchies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn pulls those out first and rubs at the silky fabric. “You mentioned… wanting to hold your hair back. I hope those work for you,” Dimitri says. “And I know… well, I’m not sure how comfortable the pants will be with your tail but… I have a friend who’s good at sewing if we need to alter them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn glances at him and smiles. He really had thought of everything,. “Thank you, Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They haven’t known each other for very long. In so many ways, they’re still getting used to each other. They sleep in the same bed, starting on opposite sides before drifting together at some point in the night. Dimitri wakes up early, but waits for Glenn to eat breakfast. But they don’t shower together. Dimitri leaves almost every morning for work, while Glenn has to stay home. There are a hundred reasons why it shouldn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri.” Glenn sets the bag aside and closes the distance between them on the couch. Dimitri doesn’t stop him, he just watches with wide eyes as Glenn climbs into his lap. “Kiss me.” He’s made this demand a handful of times before, because he likes the way Dimitri blushes and holds back, as if Glenn doesn’t realize what he’s asking for. Glenn has always known what that demand meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri obliges him, but keeps his hands planted firmly on the couch as their mouths meet. His lips are chapped from the cold, but Glenn hums against him, head tilting to try and deepen the kiss. Only for Dimitri to pull away. “Glenn, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I haven’t kissed someone before?” Glenn interrupts him. The teasing and flirting had been fun for a while, but he’s pretty bored of it now. “Do you really think I sleep in your bed just for the fun of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri purses his lips and his eyes flick to the side. Glenn almost laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he winds his arms around the back of Dimitri’s neck and presses their chests together. He’s still in his stuffy work clothing, but he’s warm, broad, and muscled against Glenn. Dimitri takes a long breath, but doesn’t try to move away. Glenn ducks down, strands of hair dancing in front of his mouth while the tips of his ears flick back and forth. “C’mon, Dima, give me a real kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when their mouths meet, Dimitri actually kisses him. There’s nothing chaste about it. Dimitri’s lips part and his tongue curls into Glenn’s mouth, wet and hot and overwhelming. Glenn’s fingers knot into the hair at the nape of Dimitri’s neck, while one of his hands finally cups Glenn’s waist. It’s warm and weighty, even through the fabric of one of Dimitri’s shirts, and Glenn wants more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls on Dimitri’s hair and pushes against him, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his tail lashes behind him. And Dimitri gives him what he wants. He kisses Glenn breathless and curls both hands around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They break apart with a gasp. Dimitri’s lips are swollen and slick, eyes heavy lidded. Glenn can’t resist him. He ducks down and nuzzles against the side of Dimitri’s face. His own tingling mouth drags down over Dimitri’s jaw and he starts sucking kisses into his throat as he rubs against Dimitri’s belly. A few kisses and already, there’s a fire burning inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn.” The sound of his name in that gravelly voice makes him tremble, teeth catching on the side of Dimitri’s throat. He shudders and rubs his face into Dimitri’s skin, ears flicking at the underside of his chin. When he starts to purr, there’s no way to really stop it. He’s pleased and aroused, with the smell of Dimitri all around him and those hands cradling him so carefully. “Glenn,” Dimitri whispers again, reverent and sweet, and the clicking in Glenn’s throat only gets louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s embarrassing, but at least Dimitri seems to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shifts on the couch and curls his arms around Glenn. He rises onto his feet without any trouble, holding Glenn against his chest as he walks them toward the bedroom. He preens and grips the back of Dimitri’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn expects to get laid out on Dimitri’s massive bed and ravished, but instead, Dimitri keeps Glenn in his lap. He sits back against the headboard, without taking off any of his clothes, and strokes down Glenn’s spine. Heat lights through him again, and he pulls his face away from Dimitri’s throat to start tugging at his blazer and tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of helping, Dimitri grabs Glenn’s wrists and pulls his hands away. “Easy. Let’s go slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like the last thing that Glenn wants to do, but he doesn’t argue. Dimitri’s fingers skim down the backs of his arms, before hooking into the loose fabric of Glenn’s shirt. He lifts his arms and lets Dimitri pull it over his head. Goosebumps break out across his arms as his nipples go hard from the cold. He glances at Dimitri’s face, only to find him wide eyed and mute as he stares at Glenn. He probably should’ve expected the staring--Dimitri does it enough when he’s clothed--but he didn’t. He flushes, ears pressing down against his head as he squirms without really wanting to go anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grabs him around the waist again. His hands are warm and a shiver rolls through Glenn at the feeling. Without the fabric getting bunched up under his palms, Dimitri’s hands can curl all the way around his waist, thumbs meeting above his navel. “You’re so… small,” Dimitri murmurs. Glenn’s tail lashes and he curls his hands around Dimitri’s shoulders. “And so gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn has to turn away from him at that, one of his hot cheeks pushing against his shoulder as Dimitri appraises him. His cock is already wetting through the ratty boxers he’s wearing, and he desperately wants them off. He shifts in Dimitri’s lap and rubs against the bulge in his slacks. Lust surges hot over him and he bites his lip. “I guess you aren’t too bad yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grins at him, sweet and earnest and perfect. “C’mon,” Glenn says, pushing his hands under Dimitri’s blazer to try and shove it down his arms. “Your turn.” His voice verges on a pathetic little whine, but at least Dimitri does as he says. He tosses his jacket toward the hamper while Glenn tugs at his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as he’s bare, Glenn presses up against him, swallowing down a fresh round of purring as he soaks up the heat from Dimitri’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri kisses the top of his head as his hands start roaming over Glenn’s body again. His fingers drag down the line of Glenn’s spine and tease at the waistband of his boxers, while his other hand strokes gently over Glenn’s ribs. He’s flush with pleasure, skin tingling all over as he tries to press into Dimitri’s hands and rub against the bulge of his cock. “Could you hurry up?” Glenn bites out, rolling his hips back in an attempt to get Dimitri’s hand down his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri only laughs. “Didn’t I tell you that I wanted to go slow?” As he speaks, his fingers dip down into his boxers, rubbing at his skin before curling around the base of his tail. Glenn groans and his complaints are forgotten for the moment. Dimitri’s fingers skim over his ribs and across his belly, until Glenn is arching away from his chest, head thrown back. “I want to feel all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima,” Glenn pants. He’s breathless and wanting, and suddenly rendered silent when Dimitri’s thumb rolls across his nipple. He draws a circle around the taut nub while stroking at Glenn’s tail. His heart begins to pound in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good?” Dimitri’s probably grinning, but Glenn can’t open his eyes long enough to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he mumbles. Dimitri’s thumb scratches at the base of his tail and Glenn gasps. “More, more,” he whispers. His entire body feels like a livewire, tuned into every touch and press of Dimitri’s hands. Maybe going slow isn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri rolls the bud of Glenn’s nipple between his fingers, before pinching sharply. Glenn cries out for him, back arching and thighs tightening around Dimitri’s hips. “You’re so… soft,” Dimitri murmurs. He pulls his hand out of the back of Glenn’s boxers to cup his chest with both hands. Glenn feels hot all over and he reaches down to yank off his underwear while Dimitri gropes at him. Dimitri pinches again and Glenn falls against him, bare cock rubbing against his belly and making him whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even that isn’t enough to get Dimitri to hurry up. Glenn rubs against him, pre-cum smearing between their bellies as Dimitri’s hands continue to explore. The worst part is probably how Dimitri is barely trying. He’s just curious and wanting as he strokes Glenn’s tail or reaches up to pet at his velvety ears. And every sensation pushes Glenn a little closer to falling apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima-a!” His voice breaks as Dimitri’s thumb rubs against the bald patch near the end of his tail. Glenn mouths at Dimitri’s throat again, sweet kisses devolving into bruising bites as Dimitri combs through his hair and pets at the backs of his thighs. His hands work back between them to open Dimitri’s slacks and try to push them down his legs. “A little more, fuck, Dimitri--” His ragged voice or maybe the plantive words finally gets Glenn what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Dimitri’s slacks and briefs down in one go, baring Dimitri’s cock to him. Glenn wraps his hand around it, and finds that his fingers barely meet around the middle. It’s hot and heavy in his palm, dripping at the tip. He gives Dimitri a few long strokes--a little taste of his own medicine--and glances up at him from under his lashes. “Are you really going to make me beg for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle exploration of Dimitri’s hands pauses as he gives Glenn a long, considering look. Glenn is dizzied by the desire in his eyes, and for a moment, he’s sure that Dimitri will demand it. Instead, he reaches around to cup Glenn’s ass in both hands. “Another time.” The promise has Glenn pushing back into Dimitri’s palms and dragging him into another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pant into each other’s mouths until Dimitri pulls away to reach for the lube. Glenn expects Dimitri to keep teasing, but he’s quick about slicking his fingers and pressing them to Glenn’s hole. Their mouths meet again, even messier as Dimitri works Glenn open. He takes too long and uses too much lube, but it's better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three fingers and Glenn starts to ride Dimitri’s hand, smearing his mouth against his jaw and throat as his hole flutters. “More, more,” Glenn murmurs, head thrown back as he tries to get Dimitri even deeper inside of him. “I want your cock, Dima.” The fingers inside him twist roughly, and Glenn knows that he’s finally gotten what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri thrusts his fingers twice more, before dumping Glenn off his lap and climbing over top of him. Glenn spreads his thighs wide for Dimitri to slot between, moaning and arching as Dimitri’s cock grinds against his hole. First it's just a slick slide, one more tease, but then--the head catches and pushes inside and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dimitri is big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first inch seems to take an eternity. Glenn pants with impatience, trying to get more, faster, harder even while knowing it would hurt. Dimitri hunches over top of him, damp breath hitting his sternum as he serves as the impulse control for both of them. He fills Glenn with slow rocks of his hips, sinking deeper and deeper inside of him, until Glenn is bloated with it. Their bodies finally slot together and Glenn cries out, squirming until Dimitri has to grab him around the waist again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dimitri groans. Glenn claws at his back and whines, trying to rock on the thick press of Dimitri’s cock. “You feel so good, kitten,” Dimitri whispers. He presses fluttering kisses wherever he can reach, distracting Glenn until the stretch of his cock isn’t so overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts moving then, slow rolls of his hips that make his cock feel impossibly larger inside of Glenn. “You’re so--big, fuck, Dimitri,” Glenn gasps out. He reaches down and curls his hands around Dimitri’s forearms, moaning at all that strength holding him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn, Glenn,” Dimitri whispers his name like a prayer, as his gentle thrusting gives way to sharp snaps of his hips. “Oh fuck.” His thumbs press down hard on Glenn’s navel and he looks down at it with bleary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just below the press of his thumbs, a bulge moves in Glenn’s belly. The bulge of Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri grinds deep inside of him, rubbing against his prostate, and Glenn’s cock jerks then kicks hard against his belly. He cums with his voice frozen in his throat, still staring down at where Dimitri has distended his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri fucks him through it and wraps a hand around his cock to stroke him through the oversensitivity. Glenn doesn’t even go soft, not with Dimitri’s thumb swiping messily at the head and his cock still pulsing and rubbing inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jerky purr bubbles in his throat as Dimitri keeps fucking him, working him through the pleasure and to a place where everything is perfectly hazy and sweet. Praise and filth spills from Dimitri’s mouth as he fucks him, occasionally stroking Glenn’s cock to make him whine and whimper and arch underneath him. “Baby, kitty--ah! Gonna fill you up, keep you nice and round--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please,” Glenn finds his voice then, and begs for the hot spill of Dimitri’s seed into his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much. Dimitri spurts inside him with a drawn out call of his name, while Glenn shudders through a second orgasm of his own. Glenn clenches around the slick heat, head lolling to the side as he sucks in long, shuddering breaths. Dimitri pulls out of him and rises up onto his arms, but Glenn locks his legs around him before he can get out of bed. “Glenn…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he mumbles. He rubs his face against Dimitri’s sweaty chest and winds his tail around the back of his thigh. “Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri folds himself back over him, even while he says, “We should clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s right. Glenn’s long hair is snarled around his face in sweaty knots, and that mess between his legs will get uncomfortable, but for now, their bed is the best place to be. “You can carry me to the bathroom in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs and kisses the tip of one of Glenn’s ears.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twit is @pumpkinnnie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>